Aristos Thelbran
'''Aristos Thelbran '''was a male Mannish Fell Beast Rider who was chosen by the Aragas Heads of State to observe the Western countries. Early Life Aristos Thelbran was born into a poor family living in Arakhad Keep. At the age of 12 he left home in order to join the Aragas' Army.While leaving home,He saved a Strange man from being killed by at the hands of Sakos Flamefist and made himself the enemy of the latter. Military Carear After being accepted into military training he showed an unusually high level of skill in archery and a foolish amount of bravery. Training to be an Archer Because of his natural skill in archery Arithos was origanally in training to become an standard archer. However, durring a training exersice in Fell Point his regimint was attacked by an wild adolesent fell beast. The soldiers who were stationed there at the time ordered all of the trainees into the barracks, while they went out to drive it away. Durring the confusion Aristos snuck out of the barracks intending to help the soldiers, he instead found himself stopping an arrow that would have peirced the fell beast's heart, by jumping in front front of the fell beast and takeing the arrow himself. While the soldiers rushed to his aid the fell beast flew off into the mountains. Word of this incident spread fast and eventually reached Scavaone Citadel and the Heads of State. After the arrow was removed from his chest and his injurys had started to mend, he was visited by the Mannish Head of Stare. When he was asked why he took the arrow for the fell beast, his responce was simple and unexpected "I'm not really sure, something just told me to, it was like I could feel the fear that the fell beast was fealing." Training to be a Fell Beast Rider After he had fully recovered he was told that he was no longer going to be a foot archer, but instead he was going to be a fell beast rider. In order to begin his training he was told that he would have to travel into the Fell Mountains and bond with a wild fell beast. Aristos set out into the mountains, and in two days found himself lost and freezing cold. He thought he was going to freeze and passed out due to the cold. When he woke up he was in a dark cave lying next to something large and warm. Arithos stood up and walked to the cave's entrance and was about to leave, but something in the back of his mind told him to wait. An wild adolesent fell beast walked twords him and, somehow, Aristos could feel its intentions. Aristos then realized that this must be the fell beast whos life he'd saved. He then rode the fell beast back to Fell Point. As a Fell Beast Archer He was made a fell beast archer at the age of 18 making him the youngest fell beast rider in the history of Aragas. Time as an Observer Due to his exceptional skills he was chosen to observe the Western countries on the behalf of the Heads of State. Arival in Western Middle-earth When Aristos arived in the West of Middle-earth he observed panic at the sight of his fell beast. Deciding that it would be best to set up a meeting place he scoured the countryside, from above, to find an uninhabited area where it would be safe to land. Aristos eventually setteled on an area of the White Mountains beoynd the view of Minas Tirith. From there Aristos traveled to Minas Tirith and managed to gain axcess to the city. He established himself as a soldier of Gondor all the wile studieing the West.He met Sakos Flamefist while Sakos was disguised as a fellow Soldier of Gondor and Sakos plotted against his old enemy. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields Aristos was called into action durring the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Useing his skill in archery he was able to kill many of the soldiers of Mordor and was able to keep himself alive.Sakos attempted to kill Aristos once more but was stopped by a stray arrow to the chest. After the battle he recovered King Théoden's sword and put his first hand account to paper. He was about to head to the site where he was to meet with his fell beast, Estora, when he was called upon to join march on the black gate. The Battle of the Morannon Unable to break his cover he marched with the Men of the West on the Black Gate of Mordor. Not being skilled with a sword, he was about to be killed when the collapse of Barad-dûr signaled the end of the battle. Upon his return to Minas Tirith Aristos also put to paper the events of the recient battle. He then left the city to meet up with Estora. Retrival of the Palantír Before sending off his reports he decided to search through the rubble of what was once Mordor. He didn't find much of importance until he looked through the ruins of Barad-dûr. There he discovered the Palantír that had been used by Sauron. Recongnising from discriptions, he decided to test it. It was indeed a Palantír as it showed him a glimpse of Aragorn II Elessar being crowned King. He scavenged the rest of Mordor and, with help from Estora, the Phial of Galadriel. After returning to the meeting site he sent Estora off with her saddle bag loaded with the artifacts he had recovered. Reveiling of True Nature After being present for the crowning of Aragorn. Aristos felt the need to search other areas of the West, espessially the regions of the Elves. In order to do so however, he needed to be reliesed from servace of Gondor. Aristos finaly worked up enough courage to tell the King of Gondor about his mission. Aragorn took it suprisingly well and reliesed him from service. Afterword he traveled to the meeting point and flew to the now deserted Rivendell. There he found many books of Western lore. Aristos decided to travel to the Shire to have a talk with Samwise Gamgee the Hobbit hero and current holder of the Red Book of Westmarch. He left Estora in a forest judt outside the Shire and traveled to the Gamgee's house. after a long talk Sam agreed to let Aristos borrow the book, which he copied and then returned. Aristos then flew back to Aragas where he was considered a hero. Marrage and Rein as a Head of State Upon his return Aristos was offered the hand of Mannish Head of State's only daughter and heir. His responce was an unconventional one as he stated "That he would have to get to know her first." Immedatly after makeing this statment Aristos explaned his reasoning. Impressed by his hosisty and wisdom beyond his years, the Mannish Head of State agreed with Aristos' comment. Aristos did eventually marry Princess Natalie and became next in line for the title of Mannish Head of State. Issueing in a New Era When Natalie's father died, Aristos became the new Mannish Head of State. As such he funded numoeus expiditions beyond Aragas' boarders and widened the map, as well as setting up measures that would eventaully allow Aragas to open communacation with the Western Countries. Role in History Aristos personally lead the assault against the Dragon Umbraspenn durring the Battle of Scavaone Citadel. He later perswaided the Elvish Head of State to allow Glaciexuris to live inside Aragas' boarders.He also forced Sakos Flamefist to retreat back to Morgard after Sakos failed to kill Estora but was wounded by Sakos using Anordring. Fatherhood Twelve years after becoming Mannish Head of State Queen Natalie, gave birth to twins; a son who was named Anrithan, and a daughter who was named Merilla. Category:Atani Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Warriors